1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable basketball hanger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachable basketball hanger for holding basketballs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for ball holding devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,951, Titled, Basketball storage device , invented by Hunt comprises a basketball storage device (12) for a basket assembly (14) having a stanchion (16) extending upwardly from a court floor (18). A support member (20) on a top end of the stanchion (16). A backboard (22) affixed to the support member (20). A rim (24) attached to the backboard (22) and a net (26) hanging down from the rim (24). The basketball storage device (12) comprises a container (28) for holding at least one basketball (30) therein. A structure (32) is for attaching the container (28) in a vertical position to the stanchion (16) of the basket assembly (14), so that the at least one basketball (30) is available to be utilized in a basketball game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,837, Titled, Soccer training apparatus, invented by Hauter comprises a soccer training apparatus is provided. The apparatus has a mesh soccer net sized and configured for encapsulating a soccer ball and loosely holding the soccer ball within the mesh soccer net enabling the encapsulated soccer ball to freely rotate within. A waist belt is adapted for securement around a waist of a user. A cord has a first portion attached to the mesh soccer net and a second portion connected to a hand grip. The hand grip is removably connected with the waist belt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,089, Titled, Apparatus for washing and sorting plastic balls, invented by Hollrock comprises a plastic balls of the type used in recreational trampoline type pits are picked up by a hand held conduit and conveyed pneumatically to a sorting station where out of round balls are culled from the stream of balls to be washed. A golf ball type washer cleans and disinfects the balls, which are then conveyed to a storage bag for reuse in the pit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,258, Titled, Apparatus for soccer training , invented by Killion comprises a soccer training device is described that attaches a soccer ball to a user through a flexible tether line. An adjustable belt encircles the waist of the user and attaches to one end of the elastic tether line. The other end of the tether line is attached to a girdle made of elastic sheet material that encircles the soccer ball. Certain features of the girdle allow it to hold the ball firmly while, simultaneously, provide proper tactile feedback to the user when kicking the ball. Several novel soccer training exercises useful with the present invention are described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,462, Titled, Soccer training device, invented by Boyle, et. al. comprises a soccer training device including a soccer ball located within a net. The net is attached to one end of a bungee cord and the other end of the bungee cord is attached to a strap which is placed about a person's wrist or ankle. The person kicks the ball within the net and by having the strap fastened to his limb the ball is propelled away from the person and then returned to his vicinity allowing the person to play soccer by himself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,797, Titled, Game ball training apparatus/carrier, invented by Vartija, et. al. comprises a game ball assembly for use with a game ball is described comprising a net for receiving and holding the game ball, a handle adapted to be retained within a user's hand, a length adjuster having a body part and a relatively movable locking slide part defining with said body part two paths at opposite sides of the slide part, and an elongated substantially inelastic tether cord or rope secured between the handle and the net. The tether extends through one of the paths of the length adjuster, through the net and then through the other path of the length adjuster such that a free end of the tether is supported between the slide part and the body part of the length adjuster. This arrangement facilitates simple adjustment of the length of the tether.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,625, Titled, Basketball storage device , invented by Nelson is a Ball retrieving and storage bag comprises an apparatus to assist in retrieving tennis balls and in storing tennis balls. The apparatus comprises a bottom frame through which a tennis ball may pass upwardly when the bottom frame is positioned over the tennis ball and pressed firmly to the ground and which frame prevents the tennis ball passing downwardly and out of the frame by means of gravitational force. There is positioned above the frame a storage bag for storing tennis balls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,707, Titled, Ball retrieving and storage bag, invented by Nelson, et. al. comprises an apparatus to assist in retrieving balls and in storing balls, such as tennis balls. The apparatus comprises a bottom frame through which a ball may pass upwardly when the bottom frame is positioned over the ball and pressed firmly to the ground and which frame prevents the ball passing downwardly and out of the frame by means of gravitational force. There is positioned above the frame a storage bag for storing balls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,353, Titled, Basketball storage device , invented by Moore comprises an apparatus for holding and retrieving a game ball includes a suitable anchor with a cord attached to the anchor at one end and an adjustable ball holder attached to the other end of the cord. The adjustable ball holder has four elongated pieces of webbing material that are joined together at one end so that the pieces extend outwardly at right angles between each adjacent piece of webbing material. The webbing material pieces are sized to extend around a game ball with the upper free ends of the webbing being attached to the other end of the elongated cord to thereby hold the ball in place. A continuous elastic strip is attached to the mid-point of each of the webbing material pieces to thereby surround the ball held in place to allow balls of different sizes to be held within the ball holder.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention: a holder having a holder back hook, top strap, bottom strap, first connector, second connector, ball holder and cinch.
Numerous innovations for detachable basketball hangers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.